That Noise
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Strange events lead to Roxas having to borrow Demyx's room until his own can be repaired. What happens when Axel starts hearing strange noises through the wall? AkuRoku Oneshot, Beware of Lemon!


Why hello there out in ReaderLand! I thought of this while writing my previous story, and I am so excited about it! I hope it turns out as well as I have been imagining it : D

"talking" _thinking_ ((moi))

Without further ado, I believe this is a **lemon…**

**That Noise**

_He's going to be fine,_ Roxas thought as he sat in his room typing up a report on his computer, _I have nothing to worry about. _Roxas could barely focus on his mission report that was due later that day. His best friend and secret crush Axel was out on a solo mission in a difficult field: Agrabah. The two had been given very easy Twilight Town missions for the past two months, and Roxas feared that his partner in crime had gotten rusty.

_It's not like he's never gone on a solo mission before,_ Roxas reasoned with himself, _there's nothing to worry about._ Roxas tried to focus on his paragraph about Shadows. He bit his lip, thinking. _Maybe I should check on him…_he half rose out of his seat, preparing to summon a portal. He paused for a second before sitting back down and trying to return to his work. _I trust Axel; he's going to be okay. _He steeled his shoulders and tried to work.

_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?_

He tried to work for a few more minutes before he sighed in frustration, pushing his chair away from the desk. _I'll just assure myself of his safety so I can actually focus, _he rationalized as he zipped up his cloak completely. _It'll take two seconds, and he doesn't even have to know I'm there. _He summoned a portal to the Marketplace, stepping into the field…

Roxas stepped out into a harsh battle already in progress. _Shit,_ he thought, panicking. "Ax-?" he started to call out, worry overriding caution.

"_Duck!"_ Roxas heard Axel's voice and dropped to the ground on pure reflex. A bright fireball flew over his head and into the closing portal. Roxas leapt to his feet as Axel fought over to him.

"Roxas?" Axel said confusedly, fighting off attackers from all angles. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No!" Roxas said quickly, searching for an explanation as to his presence. "I just….hold on." Roxas thought quickly, just realizing where Axel's fireball disappeared to. He quickly summoned another portal. "I think my room is on fire."

"What—?"

But Roxas was already gone.

-((an hour later))-

Axel, Roxas, Demx, and about half of the Organization stood in front of Roxas' now completely destroyed and charred bedroom in shock. The Superior stood over Roxas and Axel, seething.

"Would someone care to tell me exactly what happened here?" The Superior asked in a deceptively calm tone.

"It was my fault," Roxas cut in immediately before Xemnas could turn his ire toward the fire user, "I was worried about Axel so I went to see him on his mission."

"You were—?" Axel started to ask, but Roxas cut him off.

"I entered the situation at the wrong time, and a fireball was inadvertently sent into my bedroom," Roxas tried to explain as succinctly as possible.

The Superior made a noise of frustration. "As admirable as your intentions may have been, we now have to repair your bedroom and find you a place to sleep in the meantime. In the future, please refrain from leaping into missions unassigned," The Superior said in a reproaching tone.

"I will," Roxas said immediately, grateful he wasn't getting his ear chewed off.

"Now, as for your sleeping accommodations…" The Superior started, clearly at a loss as to where he should sleep. Although they lived in a castle, there were no extra bedrooms.

"Roxas could sleep in my room," Demyx volunteered hesitantly as all eyes turned to him. He cleared his throat, nervous. "I'm sure Number VI wouldn't mind if I stayed in his room for a while, right?"

Zexion nodded his head in confirmation, blushing slightly at the notion that the entire Organization was now completely aware of their little foray.

The Superior cleared his throat. "It's settled. You can sleep in Demyx's room for the duration until your room is repaired." With that, the gathered crowd started away from the area. Roxas followed Axel towards their room numbers. Demyx followed as well to gather his things to take to Zexion's room.

"Why did you come to check on me?" Axel asked Roxas as they continued down the hall.

Roxas winced. "It's not that I didn't trust your ability," he tried to explain, "I just kept thinking about how we have been at Twilight Town for a while without any action, so I was….concerned." he finished flatly.

Axel snorted. "You thought I'd had one too many Sea Salt ice creams; is that what you mean?" he said with a quirk of his lip.

Roxas tried not to laugh. "We did indulge in a fair amount," he said, pondering. "I'm surprised you didn't have to roll to Agrabah."

At this Demyx burst into laughter as they arrived at his room. "Here's my room!" Demyx said, opening his door for Roxas. "Feel free to wear my cloaks; I know they won't fit you very well but they can work temporarily." Demyx gathered some things to take with him before saying goodbye to the two Nobodies and disappearing into a portal. Roxas looked around Demyx's room, taking in his new temporary living situation. It was almost identical to his own room except filled with more music sheets and albums. Roxas sat on the bed, testing it.

Axel remained by the door, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Rox, I'm really sorry I set your room on fire…" he said, trailing off.

Roxas fell back onto the bed. "Don't worry about it," he said dismissively. "It's my own fault for inviting myself on your mission."

Axel nodded in understanding. "Thank you for that, by the way." Roxas raised his head so he could see Axel, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Thank you for worrying enough to check on me," Axel stumbled, trying not to sound awkward. "I appreciate it is all."

"Anytime," Roxas said as he let his head fall back onto the bed to hide his blush.

"Well…See you for dinner," Axel said as he turned to leave the room.

Roxas let out a big sigh once Axel was out of earshot. _Axel…_he thought to himself, curling up onto Demyx's bed. _If only you knew._

-((later that night))-

Axel turned over in his bed once again, unable to sleep. He let out a deep sigh as he untangled his covers around his legs. He stared at the wall on the one side of his bed. _Roxas is sleeping on the other side of this wall_. It had been the only thing he could think about since he laid down for bed.

_Maybe I should knock on it,_ he grinned, reaching out to the wall before pulling back almost immediately. _That's stupid,_ he chided himself, turning away from the wall and attempting to sleep once again. _I really need to stop thinking about Roxas and get some sleep. I have another mission in Agrabah tomorrow. _He closed his eyes, forcing himself to think of other thoughts besides his one and only sleeping one wall away from him.

"_Oh, Axel…_" Axel's eyes shot open as he turned once again towards the wall.

_Am I dreaming?_ He thought, staring at the wall intently. Hearing nothing, he lay back once again for sleep.

"_Mmm, that's right Axel," _was heard through the wall once again. Axel stared at the wall, incredulous. _I definitely heard it that time, _he thought, shocked. _Is he—_

"_Axel, these cookies are delicious!" _Axel heard through the wall before he rolled his eyes. _It's just a silly dream,_ he justified, settling back down again. _Nothing to get riled up over._

"_Cookies go great with my sexy Flurry of Dancing Flames,_" Axel heard through the wall before blinking in shock.

"_What?"_ he said aloud in astonishment. His ears were trained to the wall, listening for more.

"_Oh Axel, more-"_

_Is he talking about cookies or me?_ Axel thought, staring at his wall as if it would tell him the answer. However, after a few minutes, Axel heard no more of Roxas' supposed-sleep talking.

He sighed, turning away from the wall to try and sleep.

Ten minutes later, Axel heard a moan from beyond the wall.

_There is no way I'm sleeping tonight,_ Axel thought with a groan.

-((The Next Morning))-

Axel dragged his feet to the cafeteria for breakfast, clearly lacking his usual morning pep. He collapsed at the table across from Roxas, immediately reaching for the coffee.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at Axel's lack of cheeriness. "You alright there sunshine?"

Axel gave Roxas a look that took great effort. "I didn't sleep well last night," he explained. _Meaning not at all,_ he finished in his head. _You kept making sexy noises. I couldn't tell if we were kneading dough or if I was kneading—_

"That's terrible," Roxas commented, grabbing a waffle, "Will you be okay for your mission today?"

"Actually," Axel said sleepily, "I was wondering if you would go with me to keep me awake," he asked. "You're only writing reports today, right?"

"Right," Roxas replied. "I'll ask the Superior what he says after breakfast." He looked over at the syrup near Axel's plate. "Could you pass me more—"

_More—_Axel was only able to hear Roxas' moan from the night before inside his head. Seeing Roxas looking at him expectantly, he shook himself. "I'm sorry what?" he said, trying to jolt himself out of his trance.

"I asked if you could pass me more syrup," he said, gesturing next to Axel. Axel pinked slightly, deftly handing Roxas the syrup.

_Something's off with him,_ Roxas thought as he took the syrup. "You sure you're alright?" Roxas asked, concerned. "I can just take your mission—"

"That's okay," Axel said despite himself. He'd be just as worried as Roxas was if Roxas went to Agrabah alone. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Roxas said, biting into his breakfast.

Axel smiled weakly as the two finished their meals.

-((Later that day))-

Axel stifled a groan as he leaned on Roxas who labored under Axel's arm, trying to hold up most of his weight. He kicked Axel's door open, dragging him into his bedroom.

"I told you you should have stayed home," Roxas chided, laying Axel on the bed and freeing himself from under Axel's arm. "You could have been killed!"

Axel tried not to roll his eyes. "It was one teeny little attack," he justified.

"One that nearly took your leg off!" Roxas exclaimed, lifting the bottom of Axel's cloak to look at the damage to Axel's darkness-bleeding shin. "This could have been really bad, Ax," he said, already going to Axel's closet for his first aid kit.

"But it isn't," Axel said, trying not to wince when Roxas wrapped his leg in a bandage. He stood, hands on his hips.

"Now _please_ get some sleep so you don't hurt yourself even more tomorrow," Roxas pleaded, "I'll tell the Superior that you need your rest and bring you some dinner later," he said as he made for the door.

"Thanks Rox," Axel said with a smile as he snuggled into his pillow. "I owe you one."

Roxas tried not to blush as he left the room.

-((Much later))-

"_Mmmmmm! Axel!" _

Axel's eyes shot open as he awoke much later than he intended to a moan from beyond the wall. A sandwich sat next to him on his bedside table, left for him hours before. He looked at his clock. It read 12:30.

Axel blinked blearily, trying to ascertain the situation.

"_You said you owe me Axel, please…" _Axel heard from the other room. He bit back a groan. _This is torture,_ Axel decided, ducking his head under the pillow to try and stop the images from forming in his head. It didn't work.

"_Oh Axel! Right there!_" Axel bit his lip as he heard another moan come from Demyx's room.

This was going to be a long night.

-((The Next Morning))-

Axel didn't even bother heading to breakfast that morning. Upon noticing that Axel was not at breakfast, Roxas turned around and headed to his room, tentatively knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Roxas entered Axel's bedroom to find a bleary-eyed Nobody still curled up in the covers. Roxas walked over to his bedside, concerned. "Are you feeling okay?" he said, reaching for his face to check his complexion.

"Not really," Axel fibbed, "My leg feels really sore, and I think I'm getting a headache..."

Roxas continued to search his face, inadvertently running his fingers through Axel's hair. Axel bit back a moan, mind filled with everything Roxas unknowingly said the night before. "I'll tell the Superior," Roxas said as he pulled back. "You just rest up today, okay?" he said as he stepped toward the door. "I'll take your mission and come check on you later."

"Thanks Rox," Axel said with a small smile. _Good thing it's just Twilight Town today._

After the door closed, Axel turned onto his side for some much needed sleep.

-((a few hours later))-

Later, Axel awoke to the door opening; Roxas brought in some hot soup and placed it next to his bed.

"You look a lot better," Roxas commented, sitting in the computer chair next to his bed.

"I feel a lot better," Axel admitted, "I haven't been sleeping well lately…." He trailed off.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Roxas asked.

_Oh I have a fairly good idea._ "I'm not sure; maybe I ate something new and it's giving me funky dreams…" Axel invented.

"Hmmm," Roxas paused in thought. "Anything I could do to help?" he asked.

Axel tried not to whimper in frustration as his imagination ran away from him. _Oh there are several ways you could help. _"I don't think so."

Roxas stood to head for the door. "Well, eat your soup and get rested. Captain's orders. Tomorrow you and I are going to knock Port Royal's socks off."

Axel smirked. "Aye aye!" he said as the door clicked shut.

-((sometime in the night))-

"_Oh, Axel harder!"_ Axel stared at the wall in frustration. _I can't take this anymore,_ he thought angrily, pressing a hand to the wall.

"_I need you Axel…_"

_That's it._ Before he could second guess himself, Axel was out of bed and walking into Demyx's next door. He stood over Roxas who lay fidgeting in Demyx's bed.

"Axel…" he whimpered. Axel leaned down to the bed and kissed Roxas' cheek softly. Roxas stirred from his dream, opening his eyes sleepily.

"Axel?" he questioned, eyes slowly focusing on the redhead in front of him. "You feeling okay? What's wro-?" Roxas' eyes widened as Axel suddenly moved forward, closing his lips over Roxas' briefly. He pulled back, smiling at the speechless expression on Roxas' face.

"Nothing's wrong," Axel said with a smile, "I just wanted to participate in your oh so _intriguing_ sounding dreams," he said, leaning forward to kiss Roxas again. He pulled back, frozen by a terrifying thought. "That is, unless you don't _remember _them-"

It was Roxas' turn to cut him off with a kiss. "I remember them," he said softly, "I've been having them for a while…"

"Then it's a miracle that Larxene gets any sleep next door with all your sleep moaning," Axel said with a grin.

"Moaning?" Roxas asked, nonplussed.

Suddenly, Axel pinned Roxas under the covers with his own body, pressing him into the bed. "Yes, moaning. Every night; something about how '_I owe you_' and '_Right there'_ and '_Harder?_'" Axel murmured into Roxas' ear. He shivered.

"I never realized I was so vocal," Roxas said as Axel placed little kisses on his jawline.

"I'm glad you are because it gave me courage to come in here," Axel said, "but it was also starting to drive me crazy."

"Crazy?" Roxas asked. Axel pushed his body more firmly up against Roxas; more specifically, a very awake and very _hard_ part of his body against Roxas' stomach.

"Oh," Roxas said with a slight blush. "I never realized…"

"I was afraid to tell you," Axel said, "but it looks like you had some secrets of your own," he continued as he kissed all the way to the collar of Roxas' pajama shirt. "Now what were we doing in these dreams?"

Roxas grinned. "Let me show you," he said, pulling Axel into a passionate kiss. Axel moaned happily as Roxas took command, tugging on Axel's hair as he opened his mouth, engaging Axel's tongue in an intricate dance. Roxas switched their positions, pinning Axel to the bed with his body as his hand traced random patterns on Axel's pajama shirt. Axel ran his hands up and down Roxas' back, happy to receive Roxas' attentions…for now.

Roxas' kisses suddenly turned more insistent, and he pulled away, suddenly frustrated. Axel raised an eyebrow. "Problems?"

"Take off your shirt," Roxas said, already tugging on the bottom.

Axel chuckled. "As you wish," he said, sitting up slightly to pull his shirt over his head. Roxas glared at him. Clearly, Axel was enjoying Roxas' lust-induced ardor.

_Let's see if he enjoys this_, Roxas thought with a devilish grin as he immediately attacked Axel's abdomen with passionate kisses and drawn-out licks near his hip bones. Axel inhaled sharply, absently wrapping his hands in Roxas' hair as the younger nobody nipped and licked at Axel's stomach.

"R-Rox…" Axel shuddered as one of Roxas' hands ghosted over the tent currently hitched in his pajama pants.

Roxas looked up with a triumphant grin. "Problems?" he said cheekily, throwing his words back at him.

Axel's eyes narrowed, and in an instant Axel had switched their positions, fervently grinding their hips together. Roxas moaned in surprise. "I'll show you problems," Axel promised with a wink as he ripped Roxas' shirt down the front.

"H-hey! That was Demyx's—"

Axel cut him off with a searing kiss. "We'll buy him another one," he replied shortly before licking Roxas' collarbone. Roxas moaned as Axel closed in for another kiss and untied the strings on Roxas' pajama bottoms, insistently pushing them down with his boxers. Axel swallowed Roxas' gasp of surprise with a kiss as Axel confidently wrapped a hand around Roxas' member, almost lazily stroking up and down. Roxas whimpered and tried to raise his hips, but Axel held them down with his other hand.

Roxas broke away from the kiss. "_Axel…_" he said urgently.

Axel grinned triumphantly. "Yes?"

"F-faster," Roxas commanded, too far gone to care about Axel's teasing words. Axel gasped in surprise as he felt Roxas grip him firmly through his pajamas. _"Please."_

"Your wish is my command," Axel replied, speeding up his ministrations as Roxas' hands moved to Axel's back, digging his fingernails into the Nobody's shoulders. Axel brought his other hand down to tease Roxas' tender sacs, rolling them gently in his hand. The overstimulation quickly became too much for Roxas and he cried out, spilling his essence onto Axel's hands. Axel watched mesmerized as Roxas' jaw clenched, eyes closed as he shouted his name to the heavens. Axel, overcome with emotion, leaned down to kiss Roxas fervently as he rode out the aftershocks.

They pulled apart from each other, panting. Axel grinned. "Good?"

"Come here," Roxas said throatily, bringing down Axel for another passionate kiss. Their mouths worked over each other as Roxas reached down, pulling Axel's pajamas and boxers to his knees. He absentmindedly kicked his own the rest of the way off his legs. Axel gasped in surprise as Roxas wrapped his fingers around his member, rapidly stroking his way up and down. Axel pushed his hips into him as Roxas, encouraged, brought his other hand down to lightly trace the head. Axel dragged his lips from Roxas', panting.

"Wait wait wait," Axel gasped, bringing Roxas' hands up to intertwine with his own. "We don't want this to be over so soon, do we?"

In response, Roxas brought Axel's hands to his mouth, sucking on three fingers of his right hand. Axel moaned in appreciation as Roxas' tongue swirled over the digits. "No," Roxas finally responded, voice cracking.

"All right then," Axel said in a husky voice as he brought his hand to Roxas' entrance. Axel gripped Roxas' other hand tightly as he slowly inserted one finger at a time, helping Roxas get used to him for the coming intrusion. Roxas gasped in slight pain as Axel scissored all three fingers inside of him. Axel kissed him softly. "You okay?"

Roxas nodded, squeezing his other hand tighter. "Just do it," he said, reaching down to guide Axel's member towards himself. Axel helped him align with his entrance, and he pushed in slowly, dismayed at seeing Roxas' look of pleasure turn to one of pain. He stopped, halfway inside of him.

Axel leaned down to kiss away the tears that fell down Roxas' cheeks. "It'll be okay, Roxas," he said comfortingly, stroking the side of their interlocked hands with his thumb.

"Keep going," Roxas ground out.

Not wanting to prolong his pain, Axel abruptly snapped their hips together, burying himself to the hilt. He caught Roxas' cry of pain with his lips, kissing him softly to distract him. He peppered kisses along his jaw line, trying to bring him some comfort.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," became Axel's mantra as he tried to comfort the younger Nobody as he got used to the new feelings. Axel was having a difficult time keeping still, but he focused on Roxas' face, unable and unwilling to hurt him more. "I'm sorry," he continued, kissing his lips again, "I love you, I'm sorry…"

"What?" Roxas replied hoarsely, brought out of his haze by Axel's words. "You love me?" he asked hesitantly as he experimentally lifted his hips slightly.

Axel hissed out a "Yesss," surprised by Roxas' movement. He grit his teeth, unable to hold still for much longer. "Are you alright?"

Roxas brought Axel close to him for another kiss as he fully raised and lowered his hips. "Much better," he said, and Axel was lost to the overwhelming sensation to move his hips. Roxas' moans grew steadily louder as Axel picked up his pace, losing himself to the wonderful feeling of being inside of Roxas.

"_Roxas_," he moaned, "I…" he reached down to stroke Roxas' member in time with his thrusts. Axel kissed Roxas fervently to diminish their noises, and soon they were moving at an uncontrollable pace, all rhythm lost to need.

"A-Ax," Roxas said, bringing his hands up to the redhead's face. "I…love you too," he said breathily, kissing him passionately as his release finally overcame him.

Feeling Roxas' release, Axel felt his own come upon him after a few more strokes, and the two climaxed together, holding onto each other as the sensations brought them to the heavens and back. Axel pulled his face back from Roxas' slightly, smiling down at him. Roxas grinned up at him sleepily. Axel kissed him again before pulling himself away, standing up to find a towel. Returning to the bed, he cleaned them up before pulling Roxas under the covers and up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the blonde Nobody, smiling as he kissed his neck.

"Axel?" Roxas said, jaw cracking with a yawn.

"Yes?" Axel said, holding him closer.

"I think we need to buy Demyx a new bed. And a shirt."

Axel chuckled, shoulder's shaking with mirth. "I'm sure he'll understand, Rox." The two fell asleep together, contented smiles on their faces.

-((The End!))-

WOW. I haven't written anything that long in a _long_ time! Let me know what you think!

R & R!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
